


Summer Breeze

by Shadowstar



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Schmoop, Tooth-aching sweetness, Wishing for summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 03:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowstar/pseuds/Shadowstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's going to remember this moment, months later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Breeze

**Author's Note:**

> The second fic I wrote for the tumblr question meme prompt of 'Wind'. This one came out /much/ better. Though, I will warn you, you may need a shot of insulin after this.

The sun was warm on his face, the breeze soft against his skin. He thinks perhaps he is lost in a dream, that he has drifted off at his desk and found himself some place warm and perfect. But there is a small rock in his instep that reminds him, annoyingly, that this is definitely reality.

He isn’t sure what inspired this trip, what had made John decide to drag him out of their flat and up to the hill that he is beginning to think of as ‘theirs’ with as frequently as they visit it. But he isn’t going to question it, not with warm, gentle fingers carding through his hair, the feeling of sunlight on his face, his belly full and the knowledge that a nice cold pint awaits him back at the flat. It makes him think, wonder, what has happened. Because his life cannot be this good.

“You’re doing it again,” comes the rumbled voice of the man he is currently curled up with. He can feel the other man’s voice rumble up from his chest as he speaks, pressed as closely as they are. Can hear it sleepy and lazy as the summer breeze that keeps them cool in the shade of the tree they’re laying beneath.

“Mmm,” he hums softly, neither in agreement or disagreement. His response earns a soft snort, and he can’t help but shift and look down at John, laying on his chest.

He is unsurprised to find warm blue eyes on him, drowsy, as though just waking from a nap. This is a sight he will never tire of, never want to lose. He gently brushes strands of sun-brightened hair behind John’s ear, fingers a gentle whisper like the wind through the trees, rustling and letting him know he’s there. He earns a soft, shy smile in return as John ducks his head, a lovely flush coming to his cheeks.

“And now who’s doing it?” He teases the man in his arms softly, chuckling. John just snorts, shifting his head to rub his cheek against the soft cotton of Greg’s shirt in an imitation of shaking his head.

Silence falls around them again, warm and languid and with no need whatsoever to fill it. It’s a good thing, since they both drop off into a light doze, warm and pliant and enjoying each other’s company.

He’s going to remember this moment, months later, as they curl up together in their bed, breathing coming down as they shiver together beneath the blankets, trying to keep in the heat that their love making produced. It’s cold outside, snow on the ground. Gone is the soft summer breeze, replaced by the howling of winter. 

Even with John’s icicle feet on his calves in the middle of the night, he doesn’t particularly mind, though, as long as John is beside him. 

“I love you, Greg,” John murmurs softly, half asleep.

“Love you, too, Johnny,” he murmurs in return, just as sleepy, holding his partner close.


End file.
